


OscarMiles drabbles, ficlets, fluff and other!

by hollowboness



Category: Role Initiative
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Curse of Strahd, Double Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor, Short, Sleep Deprivation, but still there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowboness/pseuds/hollowboness
Summary: A collection of drabbles I write in the Role Initiative server! any full fics (for Miles or OscarMiles) will be posted as it's own work :3tags + warnings will be updated as needed
Relationships: Oscar Barron/Miles Thorngage (Role Initiative)
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Compilation of OscarMiles





	1. alone at last (but not for long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles thinks the party has abandoned him (and realizes they haven't)

There was a fight coming up. The room ahead of them had a troop of bandits and the only way to get through was to fight. However, Miles was wounded, badly so. Even with healing spells and a rest, he was still in no condition to fight. The party insisted he stay behind. He can watch their heavy gear, and besides, no one will see him, he's small. 

And so with that, the party left. They went to the next room and left Miles alone. He sat on the ground, back propped up against the stone wall behind him, staring sadly out into the rest of the ruined dungeon surrounding him. He couldn't move too much, he was far too injured. His pack was within reach though so he reached for his lyre. His fingers began to dance across the strings but within seconds the cuts on his knuckles opened again and he had to stop.

"Of course I have to stop, can't even play the lyre right... And now I'm talking to myself.." he fell silent, brewing in his thoughts.

 _they've been gone awful long huh. Well not too long right, they're fighting! I can't hear any fighting though... They couldn't have left me here could they? No, their things are here, they couldn't have... Yes, they could've. They have their weapons and armour. Not like they_ need _me round anyway, not like I can do much of use. I mean chirst sake I never even went to school for magic, of course they wouldn't need me, not when they've got Oscar and Acheron.. course not._

and so his thought brewed on like this for maybe minutes, maybe hours, he can't say. Eventually, his thoughts fell silent when he grew too tired to carry on, the crying that he hadn't noticed start was taking a toll on his injured body and so he fell into a restless sleep.

**~~~**

He awoke with a start to the rustling of fabric and the gentle jostling of the packs around him. His first thought was "great, couldn't even keep their stuff safe" but that quickly died as he blinked to clear his eyes and saw around him, his party members. Acheron was the furthest away from him, tending to Rotchild's wounds and Asphodel was gently cleaning its own whilst organizing its belongings. Oscars pack was the closest to him because if Miles was going to be abandoned, at least he was going to be abandoned with the scent of his hopeless crush. Yes, it was embarrassing but Miles lost all hope of dignity after an hour of sobbing alone in some ruins.

Oscar was crouched beside him, trying to grab his pack without stirring the halfling, obviously he failed though and he startled as Miles sat up. Oscar looked at Miles, and gently ruffled his hair with a smile before turning to the party

"He's alive!"

"Oh, thank goodness" came the response of Acheron.

And for tonight at least, Miles was not alone.


	2. a poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem miles wrote one day on the road whilst travelling with Oscar in late spring.

In the golden shade of a summer day  
I sit 'neath a sturdy oak  
Years have passed without Finwe  
But I find myself provoked.

A simple memory drifts through my mind  
Of years ago this eve  
Of times I wish I still could find  
And if not then I will leave.

You see the days they once were calm  
Steady and relaxed  
But over time there came a qualm  
And that, it left me taxed.

But new days come and go too oft  
For me to feel bereft  
I wear my wools, the fabric soft  
And the sadness since has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miles ain't good at poetry y'all he just writes shit


	3. a vampires bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Miles lets a vampire feed on him, and Oscar worries

After the vampire sunk his teeth into Miles' arm, he figured that would be it. He'd clean it up and bandage it later that night. However, Oscar seemed to have a different plan. He grabbed mile's bloodied wrist and began to hold it out so he could inspect it. Miles quickly pulled his arm away, wanting instead to focus on helping the vampire. Oscar continued his efforts, pulling at his wrist but being careful to avoid the tender area around the bite,   
"let me see it!"  
Miles pulled his wrist away again, not wanting Oscar to bother himself and waste his time doing something Miles could easily do in a few hours. He figured Oscar would let up, he always does when Miles protests something more than once but he kept at it. 

"No! stop that! I just need to make sure you're ok!"

"It's fine!"

"Let me see it!"

"Oscar, I'm fine! Please!"

"No, let me see it!"

Miles gave in, it was better to let people have their way, even if it wasted their time, then not and have them get upset. Besides, the longer he spent trying to convince Oscar nothing was wrong, the less time he had to help the nameless vampire they'd found.

**~~~**

That night, Miles stayed up. He did his best to do his anxious pacing quietly because it was obvious that Rotchild had had a hard day, he didn't need to tire her any more than she already was.

He paced round the room, from wall to wall, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth again and again. Why had Oscar been so keen to help him? Why wouldn't he just let Miles' take care of it on his own? They hadn't had too much time to discuss it. Was Miles' going to have to pay him back? he ran to check his coin pouch. There was definitely enough in there to cover a roll or two of bandages. What if Oscar wanted more than money in return? Miles wouldn't doubt it. He'd do whatever was asked of him to pay Oscar back. He felt bad enough about wasting his time, he wouldn't want to upset him any further.

Rotchild stirred in bed, shifting the position she was laying in. Miles inhaled sharply before standing and slowly walking away from the bed and towards the window. He looked out at the drab town below them, empty streets and rundown, dreary-looking shops.

He didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
